KARIN
by riezyoe
Summary: Siapa yang akhirnya nanti mendapatkan hati si tomboy Karin Kurosaki? kagak pinter bikin summary. Chapter terakhir apdet! Langsung baca sajoo  X"D
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic kedua yoe-chan setelah vakum sangaaaaaaatttt lama XD belajar bikin fic multichap. Kalau hancur mah, maklum sajoo~ readers, nyehehehehe *nyengir kuda*. Dari pada author banyak bacot, mending kita mulai sajo bacanya! Oiya, ni fic juga ada di fb ane XDDDD. Yo kita mulae sajooo~~!

Fic by y0e-chan

BLEACH – om Tite Kubo (kalau punyaku Byakuya bakal jadi suamiku, ulquiorra jadi pacarku, hitsugaya jadi selingkuhanku *dobleplakk* XD –dibejek readers-)

**HAPPY READING!** Nyuuuu~

**-Karin P.0.V-**

Hari ini seperti hari-hari lainya, hari efektif sekolah. Bersiap-siap buat senam jantung lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kenapa begitu? Karena, di hari sekolah aku akan bertemu dengan pangeran pujaanku, si chibi. Hm. Bahagia sekali rasanya jika aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Melihat saja? Ya, hanya melihat! Karena, dia tak pernah melihatku. Padahal, kami sekelas. Tapi, tak pernah sekalipun dia menyapaku. Jangankan untuk menyapaku, aku saja yang sering ketahuan dia saat memperhatikannya, dia sudah acuh. Huh, apa ini memang nasibku Tuhan? Dia yang sekarang jauh berbeda dengan dia yang dulu. Dulu sekali saat kami bermain bersama ketika kecil. Lalu, kenapa dia berubah? Ini sangat menjengkelkan! Sangat-sangat menyebalkan!Sifatku yang supel terhadap semua orang, bisa mati kutu seketika saat dia melihatku dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Oh G0D, seram! Ingin sekali rasanya ku tendang pantatnya seperti dulu *berani juga dia kaya gitu*, menyembunyikan bajunya saat dia berenang di kali (?), mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna hijau, haaah, dimana masa-masa itu? Aku sangat merindukanya. . .

**-normal p.o.v-**

"Karin-chan, tahu tidak, hitsugaya-kun sudah punya pacar l0h?" kata yuzu tanpa basa-basi.

"lalu?"seperti biasa, gaya bicara karin yang cuek bebek goreng (enak~) *Plak*. Demi ke-cool-an nya yang sebenarnya dalam hatinya meraung-raung (?) menahan kecewa.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan? (?)"tanya yuzu dengan nada melas layaknya pengemis jalanan (?).

Dengan satu alis terangkat disertai kerutan di jidatnya karin menjawab dengan santai "kasihan? Apanya hah?".

"ya, kasihan ceweknya kalau jadi pacarnya hitsugaya-kun",jawaban membara yuzu.

Masih dengan satu alis terangkat dan jidat yang mengkerut, kini ditambah lagi dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Saking lebarnya sampai-sampai author bisa masuk kedalamnya *disate karin*. "kok gitu?".

"Ya iyalah, secara Hitsugaya-kun itu 'sangat pendek'."

"Dia Bahkan lebih pendek dari kita. Padahal dia cowok, kan gak cool banget kalau punya cewek yang lebih tinggi dari dia",jawab yuzu tanpa dosa dan dengan sedikit gaya 'ooc' nya.

Karin hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar jawaban yuzu *karin haus tuh-plak-*.  
'nih anak, asal njeplak aje. Gak tau apa kalau kembaranya naksir berat sama si chibi, dasar cewek polos (?)',kata karin dalam hatinya, tentu saja agar tak terdengar oleh yuzu *ya iyalah, gak kedenger. Namanya juga dalem ati. Payah ni author*  
"memangnya, siapa ceweknya?",akhirnya karin tanya juga soal ini. Kekekeke. *tawa author ala you-nii* -author k.o ditembak you-nii-.

"hmm... Karin-chan beneran mau tau ya? tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? karena ini juga masih gosip alias belum tentu kebenaranya.",tanya yuzu sok RHS-RHSan.

"Iya, iya, cepetan bilang ah!",jawab karin semangat dan juga lemes.

"Ceweknya adalah. . .",jawab yuzu berbelit-belit kaya kentut hansip.

". . .adalah. . ."

"Yuzu, apa kau mau kena b0gem dariku ha?",kata karin sudah kebakar rambutnya karena kelamaan nunggu jawaban yuzu.

"iih, karin-chan kenapa jadi gak sabaran gitu? Ini kan tentang hitsugaya-kun. Bukan karin-chan. Ato jangan-jangan. . .",yuzu sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya.

"jangan-jangan apa ha?"

"jangan-jangan, karin-chan suka sama. . .",kalimat yuzu terpotong karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"yuzu",panggil cowok itu.

"iya, eh, hitsu-kun? Ada apa? Tumben banget mau manggil, hehe"

"hmm, ada perlu sedikit".

Tiba-tiba rasa cemburu merasuki karin. Chibinya memanggil kembaranya tanpa menoleh ke dirinya,sedikit pun. Padahal, yang jadi teman kecilnya dulu kan dia, bukan yuzu. Seketika karin yang melihat keakraban yuzu dan hitsugaya jadi berfikir kalau jangan-jangan mereka jadian. Jadian? Ya, sekali lagi, 'JADIAN?' teriak karin dalam hati. Mana mungkin?'itu gak mungkin, tahu kenapa? *nggak* karena yuzu kan sukanya sama c0wok maco seperti kak ichigo *author pingsan karena shock ichi dibilang maco* mana mungkin dia jadian sama chibi, gak, banget'. Pertanyaannya sempurna dijawabnya sendiri.

"Boleh pinjem buku PR fisika mu?" tanyanya s0pan.

"Buku PR? hmm, tentu",yuzu memberikan buku PRnya kepada hitsugaya, disertai senyuman yang sangat manis hingga author yang membayangkannya pun jadi mabok dibuatnya -PLAKK-.

"Thanks, nanti ku kembalikan sepulang sekolah", kata hitsugaya dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah menjauh dari tempat yuzu dan karin.

"hmm, hitsu-kun sopan juga biarpun cuek bebek gitu sama orang",kata yuzu dengan mata berbinar.

"kau suka dengannya? Seneng banget kelihatannya", kata karin agak cuek.

"ha? Mana mungkin? Begini-begini aku kan suka cowok yang maco seperti kak ichigoooo~, gentle", kata yuzu histeris stadium akhir *author hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria*.

Karin p.o.v

'Chibi. Memang sih, biarpun kau itu pendek alias b0ncel, punya tatapan mata yang tajam, cuek pula. Tapi, kenapa fansmu cewek malah banyak? Cowok gak gentle gitu, bisa-bisanya banyak yang naksir.

Waaaaa, mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkanmu kalau begini? Secara gitu, aku cewek tapi gak kayak cewek *lhah,apa d0nk?*, sedangkan, kau itu kan suka cewek yang manis dan sexy, gak kayak aku. Huft.

**-Normal-**

"He, karin-chan, sedang nglamun kah?"

"Hm?" hanya itu jawaban karin.

"Lagi mikirin apa? Beri tahu aku! Aku kan kembaranmu", tanya yuzu yang penasaran.

Karin hanya menoleh ke arah yuzu. Tanpa bicara apa pun.  
'mana mungkin aku memberitahumu. Bisa berabe kalau kau tahu. Bisa-bisa heboh ni dunia sampai ke seireitei. Yuzu, yuzu. Pengen banget sih curhat denganmu. Tapi apadaya aku tak mampu'. Karin mulai sedih sendiri *author dilempar b0la sama karin, karena udah bikin dia jadi OOC*. Kembali ke cerita, dan lupakan kesedihan karin ^^v.  
"hah, gak ada apa-apa. Lupakan!"  
"terusin yang tadi, siapa cewek bodoh yang mau sama si chibi itu?",tanya karin sok gengsi.

"Karin-chan, jangan gitu ah, gak baek lhoh jelek-jelekin orang tuh, nanti kena karmanya hloh",nasihat yuzu.

"Ya, ya, ya, apa katamu sajalah! Yang penting jangan bikin aku penasaran, en cepet jawab aja pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Hehehe, baru kali ini karin-chan semangat banget denger gosip dariku. Apa jangan-jangan karin-chan sedikit berevolusi jadi cewek beneran nih, hehe",ejek yuzu.

"Sumpe dah, yuzu, kau itu bikin kepalaku tambah puyeng. Yaudah kalau kau gak mau jawab. Aku mau kelapangan aja, maen bola biar gak pusing denganmu yang berbelit-belit itu", kata karin sudah terlanjur malas dengan yuzu.

"Eh, kok, karin-chan marah? Iya, iya, sini ku kasih tahu", yuzu menarik tangan karin biar gak pergi.

"Hm?", Karin hanya melirik tajam ke yuzu. Hingga membuat yuzu pingsan *plak*.

"iiih, sini", yuzu mendudukan karin disampingnya.  
"ceweknya hitsu-kun itu, anak kelas 3, itu loh, cewek yang terkenal sexy itu", kata yuzu semangat dengan background api berkobar-kobar *untungnya gak ngebakar yuzu tuh-plak-*

"maksudmu? Jangan-jangan. . ."

"Yup, betul betul betul, ceweknya adalah matsum0to-san, sang putri sekolahan kita ini 3 ", kata yuzu makin semangat dengan kedua matanya yang berubah menjadi bentuk hati berwarna merah. Ditambah lagi dengan memainkan kedua tangannya layaknya orang yang ngefans berat sama idolanya.

"APPPAAAA? MATSUMOTO-SAAAAANNN",tanpa sadar, kedua mata karin sampe copot bergelundungan di lantai saking shocknya *author dibunuh karin*, sampe muncrat juga tuh ludah karin ke wajah yuzu *disate si kembar*.

"Haduh, biasa aja dong karin-chan, semangat banget denger nama matsumoto-san"  
"he, jangan-jangan karin-chan naksir matsumoto-san ya? Uwaaaaa, gak boleh, gak boleh, aku gak rela, matsumoto-san adalah princess, satu-satunya putri yang sempurna tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan idola di sekolah ini, apa jadinya kalau karin-chan mau ngrebut matsumoto-san dari hitsu-kun? Gak rela, pokoknya gak relaaaaaaa", yuzu bicara histeris sendiri. Karin yang melihatnya sampe ilfil gak ketulungan dengan tingkah en kata-kata yuzu. Sampe-sampe karin mau muntah darah ke wajahnya yuzu *triplePlak*. Readers, lupakan ocehan gaje dari author. Lanjuuttt!

"Sudah puas? Huh, dasar polos, mana mungkin aku naksir sama cewek, memangnya cewek apaan aku ini? Aku n0rmal, masih suka sama cowok tulen",kata karin udah jengkel.

"Hihihi, tapi kenapa sampe sekarang karin-chan belum punya pacar juga? Masih diragukan nih", yuzu makin beringas buat ngeledek si karin. Karin hanya mendengus kesal dengan pernyataan yuzu yang makin memojokan dirinya

"Apa katamu sajalah",kata karin kesal dengan kembaranya itu.

**TBC**

huawaauwaaaaa TToTT *histeris geje*

gomen readers TToTT fic abal binti gak karuan. dikit banget? mang iya T.T. gomen kalau bikin readers kecewa *nunduk-nunduk*.

oiya, ni fic sebenarnya cuma ku tulis dari haep jadul tercinta sajoo n tak aplotnya ke fb. niatnya gak dibawa ke FFn, tapi d fb sayo gak ada yang baca, terpaksa saya pindah ke FFn. yah, kendala utama tetep pada sayo yang tak punya kompi, makanya nulis pake haep ajo XD *bangga* daripada hasrat menulis sayo terbuang sia-sia, mending begitu kan? readers setuju kan? *maksa*. gomen atas penulisan sayo yang acak-acakan ini. karena sayo males ngedit. nyahahahaha *dibejek readers* XD.

Untuk readers, REVIEW YAA! *maksa* X))))

Apapun boleh kok komenya XD flame juga gapapa, sayo maklum karena tulisan sayo mang ancur *pundung ke pojok*. jadi,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Ya ya ya? XXDD


	2. Chapter 2

**ff ini baru punya Yoe-chan. Karena yang nulis en yang bikin cerita tuh Yoe-chan. Hahaha *geje***

**kalau BLEACH tetep milik om TITEKUBO**

**oya, buat yang review kemarin;**

**Sader 'ichi' Safer : nyahahay, iya, gomen, karena sayo awalnya nulis di hape. en publishnya ke fb, gak kepikiran bakal sayo bawa ke FFn T.T n waktu mindah, sayo males ngeditnya di kompi warnet T^T akhirnya seperti itulah jadinya. tulisanya hancur, hehehe. iya, ini genrenya kan mang ada humornya, jadi sedikit gimanaaaa gitu. hihihi. padahal sayo gak bisa nulis cerita humor ToT makasih ya udah mau baca :')**

**Chappy D. AniTsu : iya, wah kita samoo *toshh* -sksd- . hehe, iya, gomen ya T.T akan sayo perbaikin *jika sayo bisa* (wajib donk!). kata temenku, kok Karin sama Chad? apa itu benar? aku gak begitu rela kalau itu benar T^T makasih ya udah mau baca fic abal sayo... *terharu* :'D  
**

**yaasuddaa cukup sekian sajo celoteh saya…**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA ^^!**

Malam minggu. Malam yang biasa digunakan para pasangan muda-mudi untuk keluar bersama. Sekedar makan-makan, n0nton film, ato bagi mereka yang tidak mempunyai pasangan pergi bersama teman, mungkin. Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Karin Kurosaki. Dia cewek paling malas untuk keluar malam, kecuali, ada yang mengajaknya, siapapun itu. Seperti malam minggu lainnya, malam ini dia hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya. Tak seperti Yuzu yang malam ini kerumah temannya untuk kelompok belajar...

"Huuhh, Berisik", gumam Karin yang mulai kesal dengan suara tape keras dari kamar Ichigo. Ya, hari ini ada reunian beberapa mantan siswa SMA Karakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo sendiri si jeruk, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime In0ue, Ishida Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki Arisawa, dan beberapa teman-teman cowok ichigo *author kagak hafal*.

Karin keluar kamarnya saking nggak nyamannya tuh telinganya karena suara musik yang sangat keras. Dia mulai menuruni tangga rumahnya, menuju kedepan rumah dan duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang halus. Malam ini bulan purnama. Indah. Hanya itu batin Karin.

"Membosankan sekali. Apa lagi dengan teman-temanya jeruk itu. Waaaaa, aku benci keramaian seperti itu!", curhat karin pada bulan purnama yang sedari tadi dpandangnya itu, tp bulan itu tanpa jawaban alias diam saja *ya baka*.

"Membosankan?", seseorang dengan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang yang sontak membuat jantung karin copot *plak* dan menoleh.

"Ishida nii-san?", Karin memanggil seseorang itu dengan nama ishida, mungkin memang itu namanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka keramaian"

"Hehe, itu sih sudah terlihat dari gaya nii-san yang seperti itu, hahaha", tanpa sadar Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah apa yang dtertawakannya, tapi, itu cukup membuat Ishida mel0ng0 gak jelas *plak*.  
"Kenapa tertawa? Apa gayaku selucu itu?", kata Ishida yang sedikit malu ditertawakan Karin, tapi itu tak berpengaruh karena wajahnya yang terlanjur dingin sedingin salju kutub.

"Oops, keceplosan", Karin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua kakinya *plak* dengan kedua tangannya, maksud author^^.

"Bu, bukan, bukan maksudku menertawakan nii-san, hehe, tadi tiba-tiba aku keinget hal yang lucu aja, makanya tertawa", ucap Karin berbohong.

"Hnn. . .apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu?", ijin sang pemilik kacamata.

"Tentu", jawab Karin tanda ia memberikan ijin pada Ishida.

Ishida duduk disamping Karin. Sejenak ia memandang cewek tomboy adik temannya itu tanpa sepengetahuan Karin karena ia yang sibuk sendiri memandang bulan. Tak lama, ishida pun mengikutinya, melihat bulan purnama. Berdua memandang bulan purnama di malam minggu, seperti pasangan kekasih, pikir Ishida.

"Kenapa, Ishida nii-san tidak berkencan?", tanya polos si Karin.

"Hhnn. . . Mana ku tahu"

"Nii-san tak pernah berubah ya? Tetap saja dingin begitu"

"Itu karena aku nggak punya pacar", akhirnya Ishida menjawab Karin juga.  
"bukankah Hime nee-san itu pacarnya Ishida nii-san? Aku tahu itu waktu Ichi nii-san dulu bilang padaku. Tapi kapan ya? K0k aku bisa pikun begini", Karin mencoba mengingat memorinya. Tak lupa tangannya pun ikut berpikir (?).

"Itu 3 tahun lalu saat aku dan kakakmu masih di SMA. Sejak masuk universitas, dia dekat dengan seniornya. Laki-laki yang lebih dingin dariku, tapi malah jadi idola kampus. Tak seperti diriku", Ishida mulai menangis meratapi nasibnya yang tak pernah jadi idola para wanita *tripleDuakkk* :lupakan:

"Siapa namanya? Apa dia sangat keren? Sekeren Johny Depp tidak?", Karin memberondong Ishida dengan banyak pertanyaan 'TIDAK PENTING' nya.

"Namanya. . . Ulquiorra", jawabnya singkat.

"Masih kerenan Johny Depp, dijamin deh!", tambahnya.

"Hmm,,, Hime nee-san sangat beruntung kalau gitu, punya pacar idola", Kata Karin dengan lancarnya yang sukses membuat Ishida lemas stadium akhir karena tanpa sengaja Karin sudah menyunggingnya (ralat:menyinggungnya).

"O ya, berarti nii-san jomblo dong?", kata Karin semangat, saking semangatnya sampe dia tidak sadar sudah 'telmi'.

*author hanya geleng-geleng gak percaya seorang Karin bisa se-telmi nya sampe gak paham sama jawaban Ishida –tripleplakk-* .

"Aku kan sudah bilang dari tadi, masih tanya?", Ishida sweatdrop.

"Yang mana? Nii-san tak pernah bilang k0k? Gak percaya? Baca aja di percakapan kita yang di atas-atas, gak ada kata 'jomblo' k0k", jelas Karin.  
Ishida sweatdrop again.

"Iya iya, lalu kenapa?", tanya balik Ishi.

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?", tanya Karin yang dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

"o.O?" hanya itu ekspresi Ishi.

"Eh eh eh, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu, cuma pura-pura kok, nii-san mau kan?", rengek Karin ala cewek imut (gomen readers, Karin OOC dikit^^v)

"Pura-pura?", Ishida tambah bingung.

"Yup, ini karena aku nggak mau kalah sama sainganku (baca:hitsugaya), dia sudah membuatku naik darah, sok punya pacar lagi, kelas 3 pula, menyebalkan!", cerocosnya.

"Cemburu?", tanya Ishida.

**DEGG**

Cemburu? Karin mencoba mencerna kata itu dengan pelan. Cemburu? Cemburu? Cemburu? 'CEMBURUUUUU' teriaknya dalam hati. Apa iya?

"Ya, baiklah, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu", kata Ishida dengan lancar.

**Blushing =^o^=**

"Benarkah? Arigatou nii-san! Ini akan benar-benar membantuku!", kata Karin yang SDK (super duper kuper) bahagia.

Ishida tak menjawab. Hanya tanganya yang berbicara. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Karin, tak lupa dia berikan senyumnya yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, dan hanya pada Karin dia lakukan itu.

'Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, Karin.', ucapnya dalam hati.

**=====FLASHBACK**

**13 tahun yang lalu.**

"Nii-san? Sedang menangis ya?", seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 3 tahunan bertanya padaku. Aku tak mengenalnya. Suara yang asing. Aku hanya meliriknya, tak ku kenal.

"Nii-san jangan menangis, nii-san kan laki-kaki. Nggak boleh cengeng. Nih, ini obat buat nii-san, setelah makan ini, pasti nii-san tidak akan sedih lagi, dijamin deh", dia memberikanku sebuah permen, sepertinya rasa cokelat. Tak lama kemudian, dia diajak pergi oleh orang tuanya, bersama 2 anak kecil, laki-laki yang seumuran denganku dan gadis seumuran dengan bocah tadi. Aku tak sempat berkata apapun padanya. Aku mencoba untuk mempercayainya, kali aja ini benar-benar obat, dan bukan racun. Ku buka bungkus permen itu, lalu ku ambil permennya, kurasakan. . .Dan. . .

"Aseemmm", kataku sambil nyengir-nyengir dengan mata tertutup rapat.  
"Dasar penipu! Ini sih racun, asem banget rasanya. Kukira rasa cokelat, eh, rasanya nggak karuan gini". Tanpa sadar, aku sudah tak merasa sedih lagi. Benar-benar bocah ajaib. Hanya gara-gara permen, aku lupa dengan rasa sedihku.  
**  
END OF FLASHBACK =====**

Butuh 10 tahun untukku mengetahui siapa bocah kecil yang berani-beraninya mengerjaiku. Tak cepat juga ternyata. Ini semua berkat si jeruk, akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu. Butuh 3 tahun aku berjuang mendekatimu. Tapi sayang sekali, itu sangat sulit, benar-benar sulit. Apalagi dengan keadaanku yang bukan termasuk 'idola' ini. Tapi, dengan sekejap, kau membuatku tercengang dengan 'permintaan bantuan' yang kau ajukan padaku. Sedikit kecewa memang. Tapi, ini juga satu kesempatan langka buatku.

"Nii-san?", suara Karin membuyarkan lamunan Ishida.

"Apa?"

"Hontou ni arigatou, nii-san", kata Karin dengan cengirannya.

"KARIN-CHAAAAAANNN!", tereak yuzu. Entah kenapa siang ini dia sangat histeris. Dia lupa kalau sekarang ini dia sedang berada di kantin sekolahan. Yang benar saja, seluruh penduduk kantin sp0ntan memandang yuzu dengan heran. Tapi tak membuat gadis 16 tahun itu sadar akan kehebohannya.

"Kau itu kenapa hah? Gendang telingaku bisa mati (baca:pecah) karena suaramu", jawab Karin dengan sebalnya sambil tetap menyeruput minuman miliknya.

"HUWAAAAAAAA, KARIN-chan punya pacar sekarang", tereak Yuzu lagi yang untuk kedua kalinya juga dia mendapat lirikan tajam dari penduduk kantin. Tak peduli.  
Mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Yuzu itu, membuat Karin Mati tersedak *plak* dan dengan polosnya juga minuman Karin muncrat kemuka Yuzu (?).

"A. . .apa kau bilang barusan. Ngawur!", elak Karin. Lagian ini bukan pacaran sungguhan. Ini cuma pura-pura. Pikirnya.

"Hihihi, tidak perlu malu Karin-chan, aku senang kok Karin-chan punya pacar. Apalagi dengan seorang cowok yang udah berpengalaman gitu", cerocos Yuzu dengan mata berbinar plus background bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran (?).

"Ah, bercanda terus kau itu. Mana mungkin aku punya pacar seperti itu. Kau itu ketahuan ngarangnya, Yuzu. Darimana pula kau memperoleh gosip tak benar itu?", sekarang giliran Karin yang mencoba terus mengelak Yuzu.

"Dari. . . Ishida nii-san", jawab Yuzu santai.

"APAAAAAAA? ISHI NII-SAAAAANNN?", tereak Karin yang 3 kali dari Yuzu tadi. Kali ini tuh minuman dimulut Karin benar-benar telah menghujani Yuzu. Cuek. Penduduk kantin pun sudah tak peduli lagi (baca:cuek) dengan kehebohan mereka berdua.  
Hitsugaya yang juga ada dikantin itu, tak luput dengan percakapan Karin dan Yuzu. Sepertinya telinga hitsugaya sudah berubah menjadi telinganya hiruma *plak*. Mendengar percakapan 2 gadis itu membuat hitsugaya sedikit sebal. Author sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Apa mungkin hitsugaya menyukai Karin? Tapi apa mungkin? Dia kan sudah punya pacar. . .

"Iya, tadi sih ishi nii-san sms,minta aku buat memberitahu Karin-chan, karena karin-chan mungkin gak bawa hape. Di sms-in gak dibalez-bales sih. Pesannya, nanti dia mau ngajakin karin-chan jalan sepulang sekolah", kata Yuzu menjelaskan.

"Haaaah, aku memang lupa gak bawa hape, tapi kenapa Ishi nii-san buka mulut sih, ini kan rahasia. C0ba aja dia bukan temennya si jeruk, pazti udah habis kena b0gem dari ku", kata Karin dengan lemas.

"Hehehe ", cengiran bahagia tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Terlihat ses0s0k pria tampan sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah. Kulit yang putih, tubuh yang tegap, rambut belah tengahnya yang khas, dan tak lupa sebuah kacamata yang setia menghiasi wajahnya menjadikan pria itu tampak lebih tampan dan dewasa.

"Nii-san?", sapa karin

"Hn, yuzu sudah bilang kan tadi?", tanya pria itu dengan senyumnya.

"I, iya. Sudah", jawab karin.

"Kalau gitu, ayo, jalan", belum sempat karin menjawab, dia sudah menarik tangan gadis itu. Dan menggandengnya menyusuri sepanjang pinggiran jalan Kota Karakura.

**Blushing =^^=**

"Lapangan?",tanya Karin yang sedikit bingung.

"Kau suka main b0la kan? Kita bertanding", tawarnya.

"Kekeke, nii-san bercanda? Aku mempunyai kaki spesialis tendangan jarak jauh l0h",kata karin

"Siapa takut. Kita mulai", ajaknya

**Skip time==**

"Hosh. . .hosh. . .hosh". Keduanya kelelahan.

"Nii-san hebat juga. Tapi tetap tak bisa menghentikan tendanganku, kan?", kata karin senang.

"Ya ya ya. Ku akui anak kecil ini hebat.", katanya sambil mengacak rambut karin. Sebal

"Kita pulang",ajak pria itu. Sambil berdiri duluan.

"Tunggu! kenapa ishida nii-san seperti ini? Apa tidak apa-apa? Kita hanya pura-pura. Kalau ada yang naksir nii-san, mereka akan jadi salah paham kan?" tanya karin pada pria yang bernama ishida itu.

**Diam  
**  
"Ini kan demi melancarkan rencanamu. Baka janai, karin", katanya berb0hong. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Itu semua demi karin, pikirnya.

"Hu um. hont0u ni arigatou, nii-san. Ayo kita pulaaangg", kata karin yang langsung menyambar tangan ishida. Menggeretnya, membuat ishida terpaksa mengikutinya.

**Kediaman Kurosaki=****  
**  
Karin terlihat lesu berbaring di kasur berwarna merahnya. Membentangkan kedua tangannya, dan menatap lekat-lekat pada langit-langit rumahnya. Mengingat semua memorinya untuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Yuzu", panggilnya.

"Apa?", jawab yuzu yang mendengar kembaranya memanggil, dan menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang mengerjakan PRnya. Memandang karin.

"Aku menyukai chibi", jujurnya.

"Hn. . .aku tahu", jawabnya. Tentu saja jawaban ini membuat karin tercengang tak percaya yuzu sudah mengetahuinya.

"Darimana kau tahu? Dan sejak kapan?"

"Itu terlihat dari sikapmu, karin-chan. Sudah sejak lama aku menyadarinya. Tapi aku menunggu kejujuran karin-chan padaku. Makanya, aku tak pernah menanyakannya padamu", jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Maaf", hanya itu yang diucapkannya untuk yuzu.

"Tidak apa, t0h, akhirnya Karin-chan bisa jujur padaku", katanya.  
"Tapi, hubunganmu dengan ishida nii-san itu. . . ?"

"Itu hanya pura-pura", potong Karin.

"Pura-pura?", kata yuzu bingung.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kalah dengan chibi itu. Nanti, dikiranya aku nggak laku lagi", katanya cuek.

"Ishi nii-san tau?", tanya yuzu.

"Ia iyalah. . .semua. . ."

"KARIN-chan BAKAAAA!", tereak yuzu memotong Karin. Sebal dengan kembaranya.

". . .", memandang Yuzu dengan heran.

"Ishida nii-san itu menyukaimu. Kau itu sadar nggak sih?  
**  
DEGG**  
Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt  
bunyi getaran yang ditimbulkan dari hape karin. Diambilnya dan dia buka.

**From : Ishida nii-san**

Message :  
'oyasuminasai otemba hime **:P'**

Senyumnya mengembang sesaat membaca pesan sms itu..

-**SKIP TIME-**

Seminggu berstatus pacaran disandang Karin. Membuat gadis ini menjadi bimbang. Benih-benih cinta kumbang lain sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti hatinya yang ia tujukan pada teman kecilnya. Bimbang. Kini dia telah terjebak pada permainannya sendiri…

TBC-

Hwaaaaaaaa … fic abal masih sajo lanjut. Gomen readers T.T kekhilafan yoe-chan yang memang baka soal nulis fic -nunduk-nunduk-.

Terakhir…. Sankyuu en…..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Ya ya ya! *maksa* ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH** tetep miliknya om ku tercinta om **Kubo Tite** *plakk* ^^

Fic ini punya yoe-chan :p ini chapter terakhir, loh. Hehehe

Jangan lupa review nya yak… sankyuuuu~ ^^

**HAPPY READING~**

Hari ini Karin pergi taman dimana waktu kecil dia sering bermain disitu bersama hitsugaya. Tak tahu kenapa juga Karin ketempat itu. Kini dia duduk dibawah p0hon besar. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon itu. Menikmati sejuknya angin sepoi-sepoi. Dia pejamkan matanya. . .

"Karin. . .", panggil seseorang. Dia merasa mengenal suara itu. Tapi, dia tak begitu memperdulikannya. Mungkin itu suara dari masa lalunya yang sedang ia kenang.

"Baka!", kali ini suara itu benar-benar terdengar sangat nyata. Karin membuka matanya.

"Chibi? Eh, maksudku, toushiro?", katanya setengah tak percaya. Orang yang bersangkutan tak menjawab. Dia mengambil langkah dan duduk disamping Karin. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar itu.

"hei, toshir0u?"

"hn? Apa?"

"Rangiku nee-chan itu benar. . . ?"

"Dia sepupuku."

". . .?"

Jadi itu hanya sepupu? OMG, aku salah kira. Ku kira pacarnya. Lalu? Apa gunanya aku berpura-pura pacaran dengan ishi nii-san? Hhh...

"Maaf", kata karin tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?", jawab hitsu santai.

"Kau marah denganku kan? Makanya kau nggak pernah mau menyapaku. Bahkan melihatku pun tak pernah sejak kau kembali ke karakura ini."

"Hn.", hanya itu jawaban hitsu.

"Aku... Rindu masa-masa saat kecil kita.", Karin mulai mengingat masa lalu mereka.

**FLASHBACK==**

"Hei, karin, kenapa kau mengecat rambutku jadi hijau lagi? Kau selalu saja memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya saat aku tertidur tadi?", kata hitsu panjang lebar yang sudah mewek-mewek karena rambutnya yang dicat hijau oleh karin.

"Itu biar kau jadi kelihatan muda dan imut, rambutmu putih seperti orang tua saja, hahaha", ejek karhn pada sahabatnya.

"tapi kan. . ."

JDUUAAKKK

Karin menendang pantat hitsu, biar dia bisa diam dan tidak mewek terus. Dia sangat risih dengan sifat cengeng sahabatnya itu.

AUCH

Wajah dan tubuh hitsugaya sempurna menciumi tanah lapangan yang tanpa rumput itu. Mantaaabbb *plak*.

"Kariiiinn.", hikz

"Diamlah chibi sayang. Khekhekhe."

**END OF FLASHBACK=**

"Kenapa kau jadi dingin banget, chi...bi?", kata karin setengah tergagap.

"Apa sikapku ini memberatkanmu?",tanya hitsugaya sambil melihat karin. Saling menatap untuk beberapa saat.

"Sedikit. Aku menyukaimu yang dulu. Sifatmu yang cengeng itu membuatku merindukan saat-saat kecil kita. Aku selalu ada dan membantumu ketika kau dikerjain bocah-bocah bengal. Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu. Sangat menyenangkan bukan?", kata karin panjang lebar sambil memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Aku harap aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke masa bodoh itu.",kata hitsugaya dingin.

"Kenapa begitu? apa. . . kau sudah tak menganggapku sahabat?", tanya karin pada hitsugaya. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti sedang harap-harap cemas.

"Sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, karin. Dan sampai kapan pun, kau juga tak akan pernah berubah dengan sikapmu yang egois itu." kata hitsugaya. Dan itu membuat karin sedih.  
Hitsugaya berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi Karin menghentikan langkahnya. Karin memegang kedua tangan hitsugaya. Berdiri dibelakangnya. Hitsugaya tampak terlihat 'chibi' karena memang Karin lebih tinggi 10cm diatasnya. *author suka tuh model pixy gitu * -plakk- ^^.

"Maaf... Jika aku telah membuatmu marah padaku. Tapi, kumohon, jangan membenciku. Aku... Aku... Menyukaimu chibi. Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya?", jujur Karin sedikit terisak.

**DEG**

Hitsugaya tampak mematung setelah mendenger kejujuran Karin. Dia memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat menghadap Karin. Dia melepas pegangan Karin digantikannya yang memegang kedua tangan Karin.

**Chu~**

Untuk ukuran Hitsugaya yang sependek itu, tentu butuh mengangkat kakinya untuk mencium seorang Karin. Karin yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan orang dihadapannya itu pun hanya bisa diam saja. Menurut atas tingkah lelaki itu.

"Baka! Apa kau tidak bisa jujur dari 4tahun lalu? Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini dari dulu. Dengan begitu, aku tak perlu menjauhimu dengan pergi dari Karakura. Mencoba mengubur kenangan kita.", terang hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"Chibi. . .", kata Karin dengan tumpahan air matanya yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku ketika aku jujur padamu. Aku takut kau tak menyukaiku. Aku takut. . .kau membenciku dan. . .", kata-kata Hitsugaya terpotong setelah Karin mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibirnya. Keduanya saling memandang. Dan akhirnya berpelukan disaksikan raja siang yang hari ini terasa tak begitu membakar kulit.

"Aku sangat tersiksa selama ini. Apa kau menyadarinya chibi?"

"Maaf. . . Tapi, ...", Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya melepaskan pelukannya pada Karin. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal dengan perempuan di depannya itu. Matanya seperti ingin menerkam Karin.

"Kau... Pacaran dengannya kan? Lelaki berkacamata yang entah itu siapa namanya.", Hitsugaya sangat marah. Karin menelan ludahnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia sekarang seperti bermandikan keringat. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"I...itu Ishida nii-san. Temenya si jeruk. Soal pacaran itu...a...aku cuma pura-pura kok,hehehe." karin nyengir kuda. Tapi, Hitsugaya tampak bingung. Dan matanya terlihat makin berang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini juga karena mu chibi!", Karin menjitak kepala hitsugaya. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai kembali ke hubungan akrab yang lama tak terjalin itu.

Jengkel

"Kau itu! Selalu menyiksaku ya kalau baikan gini. Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan 'karena aku' itu?"

"Aku kan tidak mau kalah denganmu yang sudah punya pacar. Makanya, aku meminta ishi nii-san buat jadi pacar 'palsu' ku. Hehehe. Baka nê?" jelas Karin sambil nyengir kebo *plak*.

"Baka yarô, Karin! Ternyata, meskipun tubuhmu itu kuat, otakmu tetap saja bodoh ya? Hahaha." tanpa sadar Hitsugaya sudah membuat Karin terbakar rambutnya (baca : marah).

Akhirnya Karin menceritakan semuanya pada ishida. Terutama tentang status hubunganya sekarang dengan Hitsugaya. Status hubungan yang kini sudah berubah menjadi 'berpacaran'. Sepertinya, Ishida harus mengubur dalam-dalam rasa ingin bersamanya pada Karin. Dari awal Karin memang sudah tak menganggapnya lebih dari seorang 'kakak'. Tapi, apa dia harus menyerah sekarang? Mungkin iya, pikirnya.

Hari ini Karin dan Hitsugaya datang bersama ke sekolah. Dengan status baru mereka yang berubah menjadi 'pacaran' tak lupa mereka 'bergandengan tangan'. Yup, kurang jelas ya tulirannya? **'BERGANDENGAN TANGAN'**. Spontan membuat penduduk SMA Karakura mematung dengan mulut melongo membuat pemandangan 'air terjun' dari gua mulut mereka. Oh no! Dunia sudah mau kiamat sepertinya. Pikir mereka. Jelas saja, dua makhluk hidup itu (baca : karin dan hitsugaya) tak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa sejak masuk SMA Karakura ini. Memang, mereka bukan musuh. Tapi, ini benar-benar membuat kepala penduduk SMA Karakura harus memeras otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang sudah hampir membuat kepala mereka meledak.

"Kalian itu kenapa hah?", tanya Hitsugaya dingin. Dan tetap menggandeng tangan Karin. Wajah Karin tampak sangat merah. Semerah t0mat busuk *plak*.

"Ti...tidak ada apa-apa." jawab salah seorang teman mereka di kelas.

"Sudah. Bubar, bubar! Memangnya kalian pikir ini tontonan? Sampai kalian berkerumun seperti semut-semut kelaparan. Kalau kalian ketahuan olehku seperti itu lagi, jangan harap kalian lolos dari tanggunan 'bayarin makanku selama seminggu' *matre*." cerocos hitsugaya tanpa ampun (?).

"hei, chibi" panggil Karin.

"apa lagi?" liriknya sinis.

"hiih, tangannya! Lepasin dulu. Urahara sensei dateng tuh." nunjuk ke pintu yang tentunya ada Urahara sensei yang sedang tersenyum sinis pada kedua siswa itu.

Hitsugaya tampak merah. "go... Gomen!" kemudian kedua siswa itu duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

**Sementara itu...**

Ishida sedang melamun. Entah apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya hingga dia sama sekali tak bisa mencerna seluruh mata kuliahnya hari ini.

"Karin. . ." gumamnya. Lirih. Ya, bisa kita ketahui sekarang, mengapa dia sampai tak konsentrasi ke mata kuliahnya. Dia terus memikirkan gadis tomboy itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melupakannya kah? Ah, tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Karin adalah gadis pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Gadis kecil yang usil yang ia cari selama 13 tahun. Apa mungkin ia akan melupakannya setelah kejadian semua itu? Benar-benar mustahil.  
Lalu, apa dia harus merebutnya dari Hitsugaya? Kekasih Karin? Itu juga benar-benar mustahil!. Kebahagiaan gadis itu adalah yang utama dari yang utama. Aaaargh, menyebalkan! Pikiranya berkecamuk sendiri. Kasihan...

**===OOOOO===**

Hari-hari Karin sekarang dipenuhi dengan rasa bahagianya karena bisa bersama dengan Hitsugaya. Tapi, kenapa ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya? Apa yang ia resahkan?

"Karin..." panggil seseorang membuyarkannya dipagi itu.

"nii-san?" jawab Karin semangat. "genki desu ka nii-san? Hasashiburi nê?" tanya Karin. Ya, tak disangkanya kalau nii-san nya ini bakal menemuinya di jalan menuju sekolahnya.

"genki dayô... Aku kesini hanya mau berpamitan saja denganmu. Karena hanya tinggal kau yang belum ku temui kemarin." kata lelaki yang tak lain adalah Ishida.

"pamitan? Maksud nii-san? Nii-san mau pergi? Kemana?"

"Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk berkuliah di Itali. Mungkin untuk 4 tahunan." katanya sambil memandang Karin. Karin hanya bisa mematung dengan pernyataan Ishida. 4 tahun? Kenapa lama sekali? Pikirnya.

"Kapan nii-san berangkat?"

"Seminggu lagi."

**DEGG**

Karin terlihat sangat lesu. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu setelah mendengar pernyataan Ishida? Bukankah mereka tak ada hubungan? Bukankah Karin hanya menganggapnya kakak? Lalu, kenapa hatinya merasa sangat resah? Dia tak ingin ditinggalkan lelaki itu. Egois? Mungkin begitu. Terkanya dalam hati. Seolah-olah dia ingin menarik tangan lelaki itu hingga ia tak akan pergi kemanapun, seperti layaknya seorang anak yang tak mau ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya. Sendirian...

"Apa nii-san akan kembali ke jepang?" tanyanya lirih.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Karena..." Ishida sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Sudah tak ada lagi yang aku perjuangkan disini. Mungkin sebaiknya lebih baik kalau aku tak kembali kesini." dia tampak tersenyum kecut.

"..."

"Sudah sampai. Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik otemba hime!" dia mengacak rambut Karin sebentar. Lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Karin. Karin menyentuh rambut pendeknya itu sambil memandangi punggung Ishida. Lelaki yang pernah menjadi mantan 'pacar pura-puranya'...

"Kau itu kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Karin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku. Aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi, rasanya sangat menyiksa. Hatiku serasa tergores banyak belati tajam. Sakit..." Karin mencengkram bajunya sendiri. Tak sadar, air matanya mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya.

"Kau menangis? Ceritakanlah padaku, ada apa? tapi, kalaupun kau tak mau cerita, aku tak keberatan." kata Hitsugaya seraya memeluk Karin. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di loteng gedung sekolah.

"gomen. . ."

"tak apa... Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang." Hitsugaya mengeratkan pelukanya. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Karin benar-benar sedang sedih. Karin tak akan menangis jika ia tak benar-benar dalam keadaan yang kalut.

Empat setengah tahun kemudian. . .

"Hoe Karin!" teriak Hitsugaya pada sahabat karibnya. Sahabat? Ya, tak lebih dari sebuah persahabatan. Sebulan setelah mereka pacaran, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup sendiri-sendiri. Hitsugaya menyadari bahwa sahabatnya saat itu tak benar-benar mencintainya. Ada lelaki lain yang telah merebut hati gadis itu darinya. Siapa lagi? Benar, Ishida Uryu yang sedang menjalani kuliahnya di Itali. Hitsugaya tetap mendukung sahabatnya itu meskipun ketika itu dia tidak begitu merelakanya. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Mereka berdua sudah kuliah di universitas yang sama. Hubungan persahabatan mereka pun terjalin sangat baik. Bahkan lebih baik dari empat tahun lalu.

"Ada apa chibi? Mau mentraktirku? Hehehe." kata Karin.

"Ngarep. Momo saja jarang ku traktir. Apalagi kau, otemba!"

"Hei, hei, hei, apa barusan yang kau bilang? Coba ulangi! Sepertinya kau harus segera meralat julukan itu! Dasai no kuso chibi. Wek" Karin meletin sahabatnya itu.

"Ya ya ya,,, gomen, kirei no hime" Hitsugaya menyerah. Dari pada terkena sepatu hak tingginya si Karin. Sepatu hak tinggi? Betul. Sejak masuk kuliah dua tahun lalu Karin sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan julukan lamanya **'otemba no hime'** dan beralih menjadi **'kirei n0 hime'**. Menggelikan? Sangat!

Tapi, tak bisa disalahkan juga. Itu berarti Karin sudah 'tobat' dan kembali ke kodratnya sebagai perempuan. Penampilan emang oke. Cantik, sexy, dan jadi idola kampus (to readers : harap jangan memikirkan evolusi Karin tersebut. Karena anda sekalian bisa overdosis karenanya) *author dibejek Karin*.

"Rikô dane. Lalu ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Gomen, malam nanti aku tidak bisa kerumahmu. Aku ada janji dengan Momo untuk nonton. Tugas itu, aku kerjakan kapan-kapan saja ya. Eits, gak perlu marah, aku kerjakan sendiri deh." bujuk Hitsugaya.

"Yah, baiklah kalau kau mau mengerjakannya sendiri. Kau boleh berkencan sesukamu nanti malam. Khu khu khu"

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Sampai kapan kau tak akan berkencan. Belum tentu juga si kacamata itu kembali ke Jepang. Ato bahkan mungkin dia sudah mempunya kekasih disana."

"Tak masalah berapa lama aku seperti ini. Sebelum aku benar-benar tau dia sudah mempunyai pasangan. Aku akan menunggunya." Karin tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

". . ." Hitsugaya tak henti-hentinya untuk membujuk Karin agar dia mau mencari kekasih baru. Tapi, nihil.

"Tenanglah chibi sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ya, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan dulu. Daaagh." Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Hitsugaya.

"Terserah saja deh." Hitsugaya berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Karin menyusuri sepanjang jalanan Karakura. Dia memandang lurus kedepan. Ternyata lapangan itu. Gumamnya. Dia terus melangkah kedepan menuju lapangan didepanya. Lapangan sepak bola yang pernah ia datangi bersama Ishida.

"Berapa lama ya aku tidak bermain bola? Hmm, lama sekali sepertinya." Karin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil tetap melangkah kedepan menuju lapangan sepak bola dihadapanya.

"Ada orang." gumamnya lirih sambil melihat orang ditengah lapangan yang sedang membawa bola tanpa dimainkanya. Memakai sebuah mantel penahan dingin berwarna biru tua (author gak tau namanya T.T) dipadu dengan syal berwarna biru muda. Rambut yang tertiup angin melambai dengan indah. Tampak sangat pas dan menarik untuk dipandang, pikir Karin.

Merasa diperhatikan, orang itu menoleh.

**DEGG**

"Ishida nii-san?" Karin menutup mulutnya tanda ia kaget. Orang itu ternya Ishida. Lelaki yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Karin. Orang itu tampak bingung. Lalu mendekati Karin. Betapa kaget dan heranya Ishida. Ternyata perempuan yang memandanginya itu adalah... Karin.

"Karin?" tanya Ishida pada Karin. Karin tak menjawab. Air matanya mulai menetes tanpa ampun dari pelupuk sang empu.

"Ai... Aitakatta, nii-san..." Ishida bingung apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi, apa boleh? Itu tidak mungkin kan?  
**  
GYUUTT**

Tiba-tiba Karin memeluk Ishida. Tentu saja itu membuat Ishida malah jadi salah tingkah.

"Ka... Karin..."

"Lama... Lama sekali aku menunggu nii-san pulang. Nii-san telat setengah tahun, dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa nii-san mungkin tak akan pulang ke Jepang. Aku mencintai nii-san, aku sangat merindukan nii-san. Ishida tampak bahagia mendengar semua yang dikatakan gadis didepanya itu. Saking bahagianya, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

**CHUU~  
**  
Ishida mencium bibir gadis itu. Lama sekali *sampe author ngabisin 5 mangkuk mie ayam*.

"Aishiteru, Karin. Aishiteru... " ucapnya disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Aishiteru mo nii-san..."

Sementara itu...

"Shiro-chan, nanti kita nonton film roman ya? Katanya filmnya sangat bagus l0h... " ucap Momo sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"eh? Em? I... Terserah Momo saja..." jawab Hitsugaya dengan senyumnya yang 'sangat dipaksakan'. Benar saja, Hitsugaya kan anti film roman selama hidupnya.

"Chikushô!" ucapnya lirih dengan lemas.

"hm? Ada apa Shiro-chan? Sepertinya barusan bilang sesuatu deh." ternyata Momo mendengarnya.

"Ti... Tidak k0k. Nggak ada apa-apa" elaknya.

"Owh... Baiklah..."

Syukurlah. Ucap Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**OWARI ^_^**

akhirnya selese juga ni ff T.T *terharu gj*  
yei yei yei *ngcheer ala suzuna*  
aku bahagia T.T aku berterima kasih jika ada yg membaca'a *sayangnya gak ada* XD  
hehe… makasih buat yang udah review lagi kemarin :')

_Chappy D. AniTsu_ : hehe, gomen yak. Aku mang lemah banget soal typo T.T makasi udah mao ngikutin fic abal ini :') kayanya di chap ini masih banyak typo juga T.T gomeeennn *nunduk di depan chappy-san*

_Yui Hiruma_ : Makasih :D nih, di chap ini keinginan mu terwujud. Suka HIRUMA juga yak? Wah, samaaa. Hehehe. Makasih mao baca :')

Terakhir…

R  
E

V

I

E

W

Ya ya ya *maksa* ^^


End file.
